Random Battle 2: Rudy VS Kendello
Pre-Battle Statistics Rudy Strength- 5/10 Speed- 5/10 Durability- 5/10 Intelligence- 8/10 Skill- 10/10 Kendello Strength- 8/10 Speed- 5/10 Durability- 9/10 Intelligence- 5/10 Skill- 5/10 The Battle Location: The City Time: Midnight Prep Time: None Kendello was walking through the city, his weapons visible. 2 swords on his back, a longsword and a greatsword, a pistol in a holster on the left half of his waist, a sniper rifle on his back opposite of his 2 swords, roughly 25 throwing knives on a belt that he wore over his chest diagonally, 3 small pouches on the right half of his waist, one holding multiple grenades, one holding multiple shurikens, and the third holding multiple bombs, a small war axe also was sheathed there on the right side of his waist. Kendello wore some battle armor as well, his entire body was pretty well-protected, save for his eyes. Rudy was on his normal patrol, keeping watch for suspicious-looking individuals. When Rudy and Kendello ran into each other, Rudy became suspicious at the amount of Kendello's weapons and asked him if he had a permit to carry so many weapons on him, especially in plain sight while out in the public domain. Kendello ignored Rudy's questions, saying "I don't answer to you". This prompted Rudy to step in his way and say to him "Sir, I need to see some kind of permit before I can let you go". "Please just show me one so we can go our separate ways and not have an issue, okay"? Kendello simply shoved Rudy aside, knocking the much smaller guy into a mailbox, before continuing to walk away. Rudy climbed up to his feet and drew Whispers from its holster and aimed it at Kendello's back and yelled at him "Sir, stop moving and put your arms up over your head right now"! Kendello stopped walking and slowly turned around and looked at Rudy. He then reached into one of his pouches and tossed out a smoke bomb, Rudy quickly looked at the smoke bomb and then back at Kendello as the bomb released a thick blanket of smoke. Rudy took cover behind the mailbox and the smoke drifted through the entire area as Kendello said "This is your one and only chance to leave me be and walk away while you're still alive". "Don't make me have to kill an officer to get ahead". Rudy responded back with "You know I can't just let you go off the hook buddy, you're technically assaulting an officer". Then Kendello said "I'm not looking for a fight, I have urgent business I must take care of tonight". Then Rudy said "Listen, I gotta take you in and go through the process of law and order". "The best I can do for you is not press charges so you can go free". "But you'll still have to spend the night in the jail for the paperwork to get done". Then Kendello said "Hell no, I'm not waiting any longer than I already have"! Kendello then fired a shot from his rifle at Rudy, who dodged to the side and sighed before saying "I was trying to make this as easy as I could for you dude". "Now I've got to use force and drag you in". Rudy then pointed Whispers at Kendello, who was standing in the shadows of an alley. Kendello pointed his rifle at Rudy and walked forward, they had each other in their sights, before saying "Either let me go right now or I'll kill you and then go". "Pick your poison, officer". Rudy then sighed again and said "We'll have to do this the hard way, which I'd rather not do". Rudy then aimed a shot at the same time that Kendello did, they then fired at the same time, their bullets colliding in mid-air and causing sparks to erupt from them as both Rudy and Kendello took cover and prepared for a firefight. IT'S A BATTLE OF POLICE AND VIGILANTES! Kendello took the first shot at Rudy with his rifle, but missed and allowed Rudy to return fire. Rudy fired 4 shots, all 4 hitting Kendello but not penetrating his tough armor, leaving only a small dent. Kendello then fired again at Rudy, hitting him in the gut and forcing him to retreat behind cover again to reassess the situation. Kendello followed Rudy, holding his rifle in the ready position, as he turned the corner and fired at Rudy from point blank distance. However, Rudy rolled underneath Kendello and whacked him with his stun baton as he passed, giving him a small shock that made him drop his rifle. Kendello quickly recovered from the shock and turned to punch Rudy, but Rudy ducked out of the way and whacked him again with the stun baton. Kendello then got pissed off and unsheathed his longsword before slashing at Rudy, who slid underneath the blade and disarmed Kendello before whacking him again with the stun baton. However, Kendello responded to the attack with swing of his axe, he sliced into Rudy's armor and forced Rudy to resort to lethal measures as Rudy drew Massacre Syndrome from it's holster and said "Good news, you're no longer under arrest". Then Rudy fired at Kendello, the massive shotgun pellets blasting into his tough armor and leaving multiple dents behind as Kendello threw his axe like a tomahawk at Rudy. The tomahawk hit Massacre Syndrome and sliced it down the middle before getting stuck in the bark of a tree. Rudy then pulled out The Chancellor and began raining lead on Kendello, who activated a shield around himself to deflect the bullets back at Rudy, causing him to retreat yet again before he got an idea. Rudy reached into his satchel and pulled out an EMP grenade. Rudy pulled the pin and then tossed it towards Kendello, who looked at it in a confused manner before saying "What the Hell is that"? The EMP exploded, tearing down Kendello's shield and leaving him open for Rudy to take a shot with Night Watcher, which left a large dent in Kendello's armor. Kendello then tossed a frag grenade at Rudy, who retreated from it and rolled a bomb down the street towards Kendello. Kendello shot the bomb as it was rolling, causing it to explode in the middle of the street and knock down multiple lights and telephone poles in the area, making it nearly pitch black in that area. Rudy then put on his night vision goggles and saw Kendello looking around, unable to see anything going on around him. Rudy aimed another shot with Night Watcher and took it, which left another large dent in Kendello's armor. Kendello, however, figured out which direction the shot came from and ran that direction, hoping to find Rudy there. Rudy saw Kendello charging towards his position and quickly packed up and moved to another point. However, Kendello managed to grab Rudy and lifted him into the air before tossing him through a garage door and following him inside afterwards. Once inside, Kendello clicked the lights on and Rudy was just barely standing as he held Whispers in his right hand, he had the gun pointed at Kendello and his finger was on the trigger. Rudy, with a hint of pain in his voice, said to Kendello "Put down your weapons so both of us can walk away from this". Kendello laughed and began to advance towards Rudy before saying "Your little anklebiter of a pistol isn't going to harm me, officer". Then Rudy said "This pistol has some unique abilities Sir, I'd rather not use them on you". Then Kendello responded with a quick shuriken toss that Rudy narrowly dodged before saying "Poison Shot" and firing a poisoned bullet at Kendello. The bullet hit the large dent and cracked through, hitting Kendello in his ribs and forcing him to stop his advance and clench his chest in pain. Then Kendello said "What the Hell"? "How did you do that"? Then Rudy said "I warned you, now give up so this conflict can end". Kendello only got more pissed off at the statement and he soon pulled out his greatsword and slashed Whispers out of Rudy's grip, which left a cut on Rudy's left hand. Rudy then pulled out his morning star with his right hand and said "I didn't want it to come to this, but you've left me no choice now Sir". Rudy swung at Kendello, but Kendello slashed back with his greatsword, the 2 weapons locking up and resulting in Kendello starting to overpower Rudy and slowly force him to the ground. Rudy used some quick thinking when he saw an opening in Kendello's armor and saw his chance to win the battle right now. Rudy tied the wire from his grappling gun around his morning star's handle then then shot the hook into the ground. Then Rudy ducked away from Kendello, who tried to slash him, but couldn't get his greatsword free from the morning star, which was anchored into the ground. Rudy pulled a mine from his satchel and placed it inside the opening in Kendello's armor as he slid underneath of him and grabbed Whispers off the ground. Rudy then quickly turned to Kendello and fired at the grappling gun's release mechanism, causing it become free and send the morning star hurdling into the air along with the greatsword. Kendello then turned to Rudy and drew his pistol and disengaged the safety as Rudy shot the mine underneath him and blasted Kendello's armor straight off! Kendello still was alive, but unarmored and badly weakened. Rudy then prepared another shot as Kendello did the same. However, Rudy's morning star landed on Kendello's right foot, digging into his unprotected skin and making him bend over in pain as his greatsword then fell and cleanly sliced off Kendello's own head! Kendello's body then dropped his pistol and fell over as Rudy walked over and closed Kendello's eyelids before he collapsed on the ground and said to his wrist communicator "This is Rudy to base, I've got a dead body over here at my position". "No, it wasn't a murder". "I tried to arrest a suspicious character and he resisted arrest, harshly". "I tried to use non-lethal force, but it was a no-go". "Affirmative, it's just one body". "Don't worry about me, I'm relatively fine". Rudy then winces as his cuts and bruises begin to hurt a bit more. "On the other hand, I could use a medic I suppose". "You know I can handle myself, right"? "I know you do, you were there when I wrestled that grizzly bear when it tried to steal our lunch basket last Spring".... KO! Category:Random Battles Category:Fights